The present invention relates to that of an incorporated cooling system, and more particularly relates to an incorporated cooling system which is incorporated into a wide variety of headgear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,636, issued to Taylor et al., discloses a self-contained personal cooling and/or heating device which includes a heat dissipating member that fits around a portion of a user""s body to be thermally regulated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,099, issued to Lopa et al., discloses a device for installing in a cap and dispensing a cooing medium onto the head of its wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,999, issued to Bratton et al., discloses an evaporative cooling band device adapted to be positioned upon a user""s body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,757, issued to Dearing, discloses a helmet cooling system which has a receptacle containing a coolant through which air flows, impelled by the velocity of the vehicle on which the system is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,287, issued to Harris, discloses an evaporative cooled cloth hood worn wet for use in high temperature atmospheres comprising a plurality of parts which when secured together fit over the head, forehead and chest of the user for cooling purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,415, issued to Larsen, discloses a body cooling apparatus for removing body or external heat in an environment where sufficient cooling by perspiration is not available.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,974, issued to Haino, discloses an air-feed type protective helmet which includes a cap body to which a face shield is rotatably mounted for movement between a lower use position and an upper non-use position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,480, issued to Yamamoto, discloses a helmet comprising a face shield and a device for supplying atmospheric air to the interior of the helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,289, issued to Kissen et al., discloses an air ventilation apparatus for a flight helmet having a member secured to the helmet and having portion spaced from the helmet to form a plenum chamber and exit nozzle.
The present invention relates to that of an incorporated cooling system that is incorporated into headgear that would be worn by a user. The cooling system of the present invention would comprise a plurality of hollow plastic tubes all interconnected to one another. The plastic tubes would serve both as a means in which an even distribution of air flow would occur over a user""s head and would also serve as a skeletal framework for the particular piece of headgear which the present invention would be associated with. Air flow through the present invention would occur throughout the plastic tubes by the presence of air compressor unit, which would be mounted on the particular piece of headgear in an inconspicuous place. The air compressor unit would be powered by a power means. The plastic tubes of the present invention would have inwardly facing air outlet holes that would solely but steadily blow air onto the head of an individual wearing a piece of headgear with the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved incorporated cooling system that is incorporated into headgear that would be worn by a user which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved incorporated cooling system that is incorporated into headgear that would be worn by a user which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved incorporated cooling system that is incorporated into headgear that would be worn by a user which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved incorporated cooling system that is incorporated into headgear that would be worn by a user which is economically affordable and available to the buying public.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved incorporated cooling system that is incorporated into headgear that would be worn by a user which is lightweight and convenient to use.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.